The Vixens Book 1: The Warrior's Paw
by FightingFox
Summary: HEY! Makuta is planning to put Mata Nui to sleep...PERMENATLY! Chapter 5 is up and running!
1. Chapter 1

**Fox: Hey ya'll sorry I deleted my story last time, its just that I couldn't deal with first person. Anywho, we are dealing with the same plot and charators, it just might be a little different. Now for this first chapter, all I want to hear from ya'll is a Yay or a Nay.give me your oppinion. If you like, third person stays, if not, well, looks like I'm gonna have to deal with it. Anywho, ENJOY!**

**Disclamer: You know it. I know it. End of story.**

**Chapter 1**

Today is Wednesday the twenty-fifth at 2:50 A.M. The night was silent in Chicago, Illinois. Four shadows were the only things moving. Their plan is to steal the last piece of the Warrior's Paw in the Field Museum. The shadows climbedup a sideladder on the side of the building. They climbed up to the roof, looking down in a skylight.

From the dimlight that was left on in the museum, we see four foxes looking down at their prize. Flare was a pure bred fox; wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and black jeans. She had different colored eyes; her left eye was green and her right was blue. She had brown fur, tail, ears and hair.

Maxx that was to her left was part raccoon and had emerald green eyes and a raccoon tail with light green at the end. Her ears were black with green ends. Her hair is also black with green ends. She was wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt with black jeans and a grey thief mask over her eyes. Zephyr was a taller (just by a little) fox like wolf. The difference between her and the other two is that she has no tail (why she doesn't is beyond me). Her fur color is a dark brown; her hair color is white with black ends. The fur on the outside of her ears is white, while the fur in the inside is black. Her eye color is midnight black. Zephyr usually wears an all black long sleeve shirt and black jeans.

The last of the foxes is the youngest out of all of them. Amara was the most unusual fox out of all four of them. She was part human. Why she is part human is in another story, but she is a fox. She had few patches of dark brown fur on her skin; she has jet black hair and tail. She had hazel colored eyes, and what she wore was a red long sleeve shirt with a beaded gold dragon in the front and over it she had a dark blue jean jacket. With that, she wore regular jeans to match her outfit.

Flare nodded to Maxx; taking out her lap top, Maxx started hacking the security codes to open the skylight. Once that was done, Zephyr opened it and jumped in first. Next was Amara, then Maxx, and after her was Flare. All of them surrounded the Paw, which was in a glass case.

Flare was about to break it when Zephyr stopped her.

"What?" exclaimed Flare, "I just gonna break it and get the Paw."

"That's just it," Zephyr explained, "We don't want you to break the glass yet."

"And why not?"

"Have you ever thought that are alarms and Guarddogs around this room." Maxx said, taking something out of her pocket.

Flare was quiet on that remark. "Are you serious about the Guarddogs?" Maxx nodded her head.

Security was a lot tighter ever since the Vixens group name) came together and stole precious items from museums, historical sites, and…you get the picture. Guarddogs are security guards with a dog's DNA in them. So that means they now have sharp hearing, sharp eyesight, and very, very sharp teeth. The only advice that I'll give you is don't mess with one that's in a bad mood. They also have a very short fuse, just to warn you.

"All right," said Flare, looking scared now. "I'll be quiet."

It's about time." Zephyr muttered.

"You got something to say?" Flare's voice was stating to rise.

"Yeah, its five feet tall and smells like cheap shampoo." Zephyr's voice was also rising.

"Guys, please." Amara whispered loud enough for the foxes to hear, "no more mean-talking." She was giving them the puppy dog eyes you see when you're walking by the pet shop and some puppies in the window are giving you that sad look that says take me home with you.

Both foxes calmed down but still glared daggers at each other, then back downed. Amara sighed and smiled; those two, she thought, they argue so much it's like a Saturday morning show.

"Can you guys come to the wall please," said Maxx, interrupting Amara's thoughts, "I want to try something I saw on a movie last night." Maxx was holding a video camera that was on pause. The three Vixens moved to where Maxx was. "I need you guys to keep quiet for what I'm about to do."

"What are you doing?" asked Amara, looking at the camera screen.

Maxx put the camera right by the security camera and recorded the room with the same motion it was making to survey the room. Once that was finished, she hooked it up to her lap top and modified it. A window popped up on the screen.

"Zephyr." Said Maxx

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Do me a favor and stand by the Paw." She had a hopeful look on her face.

Quietly, Zephyr went to the glass box. She looked up at Maxx and saw a surprised look on her face. "What." Zephyr asked, looking around to see if she tripped an alarm.

Maxx looked up to her with a wide smile on her face, "We are now the Invisible Vixens"

"Right then," said Flare, "shall we get started?"

While the girls were planning on how to get the Paw out of the glass box, the room started to get darker and darker; Amara was the first one to take notice. She heard a low mumble in a corner where it was mostly shadowed. Amara tugged on Zephyr's shirt. "Zephyr."

"Not now Amara." Zephyr said.

"I think we have a problem." The shadow started to get bigger and bigger until it couldn't fit the room. The fur on Amara's tail stood up.

"We're fine Amara, there's no reason to fret." She sounded annoyed now.

A pair of red eyes popped out. Amara's eyes were as big as tennis balls. "Oh, there is a very good reason to fret."

Zephyr turned around to see what she was talking about. When she saw the shadow, her mouth just dropped to the ground. She tapped on Flare's shoulder just when she was about to break the glass container…again. "You guys, I think we need to drop the heist."

Flare gave her a mean glare as if she was about to kill her. "What do you mean drop the heist'?" she found the answer by seeing the crimson eyes. Flare tapped on Maxx's shoulder and pointed to the shadow.

Maxx looked up at Flare and saw what she was pointing at. She gasped. "What now?"

Flare took out her sword, "I say we take it down, get the Paw and get out."

Zephyr took out her boe staff, "For once I have to agree with you on this one."

A deep chuckle came from the shadow's eyes, "You have no idea who you are dealing with," Amara's tail fur standed on end hearing the cold voice, "nor what power you'll get with that charm." The shadow started to grow tentacles. Maxx and Amara got out their weapons. Maxx had a cane that had a sharp golden hook. Amara had a bow and arrow for her weapons. The tentacles came closer.

"Zephyr…" Amara said in a shaky voice.

"It's ok Amara, stay strong." Zephyr was trying to keep voice steady.

"It's coming closer!"

"Stay strong!"

In a flash, the tentacles launched itself at the Vixens and the charm. Everyone fought back the shadow to keep it away from the charm. Amara heard the glass break; before she saw who took it. She then heard a yell and everything went black.

**Fox: So? what cha'll think? Yay or Nay? Please review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fox: I know this is short, but it's worth it. So please enjoy it. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Zephyr's eyes fluttered open and she couldn't believe what she saw. She was in a terrain that was all white. She thought at first she died and went to the Spirit World but realized the white terrain was really a snowy mountain…wait, a snowy mountain? She sat straight up and saw the mountain's peak. How in Kitsune's name did she get here? Zephyr closed her eyes tight, trying to remember how she got there. It took a moment, but the only thing that she can remember is the blood-red eyed shadow and someone getting the last piece of the Warrior's Paw.

I must have gotten knocked out when we were fighting that thing and took us with him when it or one of the girls got it.' Thought Zephyr preying-she never hopes- that one of the girls-at least Maxx- got the Paw. "And prey to Kitsune that Amara is all right." She said out loud. Just after she said that, a loud roar echoed in the mountain. Zephyr's ears perked up; trying to pin point the exact location of the sound. There was another roar; Zephyr got out her boe staff, still trying to find where the sound was coming from. She then heard a loud thump right behind her. Slowly she turned around, right there, in front of her was a giant mechanical cat. Its body was all black with metallic grey paws with very sharp claws and evil glowing yellow eyes. The cat roared in her face.

Zephyr slowly waved her and side to side while saying "Do me a big favor and _please_ get a breath mint." The cat pulled its neck back and made its attack. Zephyr gasped but managed to dodge his attack. She dodged another and another. The cat made a final attack and got her on her right side. Zephyr screamed in pain and covered her wound, but still was on her guard. She felt her blood gushing out on to her hand as it landed on the sugar white snow. She could almost see a cruel smile on the cat's face.

The cat backed her up to the mountain wall; there was no escape. Still covering her wound, she whispered "to die…would be an awfully big adventure," while closing her eyes, waiting for the attack. The cat pulled its neck back, Zephyr braced herself with her ears tucked backed.

* * *

Zephyr: glares at me if you kill me, I will haunt you.

Fox: sweatdrops No, No I won't, but I can't spoil a cliffhanger now can I?

Zephyr: still glaring fine...backs down

Fox: whew- review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fox: Two chaps in one night. WHOO-HOO! please enjoy.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Lushes green surrounded Amara when she opened her eyes. She sat straight up and her hand slipped on something. When she looked down, her eyes widen with fear. She was on top of a pile of tangled vines which were very, very high off the ground. Looking above, she found that she was in the canopy of a jungle. The vines Amara was sitting on were connected to a couple of trees around her.

"Aw man, said Amara looking around, "how in Kitsune's name am I going to get down?"

Just then, she heard a distant scream somewhere. Amara looked up and saw something small coming down-fast. She cupped her hands and caught a small metal bird with black feathers and yellow strips. It muttered-if Amara heard right-something in a Spanish accent. He looked up at the fox girl with his golden eyes and smiled.

"Thank you for catching me senorita." The bird chirped.

"Err…your welcome." Amara said shyly. She didn't know what to next. Talking birds, heights, so many things were spinning in her head; she forgot that she has the bird in her hands and dropped him.

"Oof!" He chirped.

"Oh," gasped Amara, "gomenasai! I am so sorry! I-I"

"It's alright, no big," he said while standing up, "I'm still in one piece, no?"

Amara sighed, "So, what do I call you?

"Oh how rude of me," chirped the bird, "My name is Reeko Espono the Gukko Bird." He gave her a small bow.

Amara introduced herself. After that, she asked Reeko where she was.

"We are in Le-Koro on the Island of –,"

"Island!" barked Amara.

"Yes, island," said Reeko with his wings on his sides, "where do you think were?"

"You tell me, I have no clue." Amara answered.

"Well, as I was saying," Reeko continued, "we are in Le-Koro on the Island of Mata Nui."

Amara gazed up at the canopy Now how am I going to get home?' she thought to herself. She looked down at Reeko, "Mind telling me why you fell." She said with an eyebrow raised.

Reeko started to blush. "I…err…"

"Go on."

His face was as red as a radish now. "I was trying to fly." He bowed his head in embarrassment. He looked at Amara and was stunned to see that she was smiling but not laughing. "Why do you not laugh?" he asked, "is it not silly for a bird not to fly?"

"Three words for you my friend," said Amara still smiling, "practice, practice, practice. You'll get it, don't worry."

Reeko smiled and thanked her for the comfort. When they were finding a way get down, on of the vines broke. "What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing good, I bet." Amara answered. She looked up at the vines and saw that another was about to break. "Reeko, I think we have a problem." A strand of the vine broke.

* * *

**Amara: crying Why did you put me in a tree? You know I don't like heights. **

**Fox: I'm sorry, I couldn't think of another way for you and Reeko to meet him.**

**Amara: Fime, I'll go with the flow. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fox: Ok, I;m not to proun of this one but i need to know from the audience if I should redo this or not.**

**Maxx: Fox, this is fine just leave it.**

**Fox: Iknow, but i need to know what other people think.**

**Zephyr:seesus argguing,sighs Please enjoy.  
****

* * *

Chapter 4**

Sapphire blue was all around Maxx when she woke. Her emerald eyes starred up to the sky, wondering how in the world she got there. She felt herself moving with something wet realized she on her back floating on water. She sat up and looked around for land. Then, maybe out of pure luck, she found an island! What was even better was that she was close to shore.

Maxx started to swim. She was so excited that she swam faster than she thought. Finally, she made it to shore. Panting, she dropped on all fours, soon dug her hand in her pocket.

"Please be there, please be there, please be there," she whispered to herself. At last, she found what she was looking for, feeling a cold metal; she took it out and lay down on her back. Maxx held the item into the sun.

"You guys…are…so lucky…that I got this just in time," Saying that as if the Vixens were with her. What she was holding was the last part of the Warrior's Paw. It was shaped like an eye and had a blood red-colored pupil.

Out of the corner of her eye, Maxx saw a flash of grey. Turning her head wondering if her head was playing games on her; to her left was a small village. Slowly, she stood up and put the charm back in her pocket and waded to the village.

When she made it to the gate, she found it was locked. Seeing that that it was closed and no one was there, Maxx climbed the gate. Now that she was in the village, she noticed that taking a closer look, the huts were made out of sea weed, and most of them were on fire, besides that no one seemed to be here running in panic or taking the fire out like home…weird. Trying to find what happened, Maxx wandered round the village

Just when she was about to pass a hut that was ripped to shreds, she backed up and hid in it. Looking up a little, her eyes widened, she couldn't believe it. A Guard dog! What in Kistune's name is that thing doing here? It was looking down at these little blue people about waist high to the dog from the tops of there heads. All looked like biomechanical creatures (she couldn't at a distance). The Guard dog kept them in line for some reason she didn't know. One of them tripped on its feet and fell. The Guard noticed this and took out his whip and slashed t on its back yelling "Get up!

Struggling, the person slowly got up. With a flick of his wrist, he slashed the air, "Faster, fools," the dog barked. Maxx looked ahead to where they were going; all of them were going in an air tight hut. Not good. Maxx heard the crack of the whip again. She covered her ears; oh, such an ugly sound it made. She knew that she had to do something, but the question is "How?" Hearing the crack of the whip again and this time with a scream, she knew what she had to do. Maxx took out her cane. A devious plan was forming in her mind. She has to get rid of that whip.

* * *

Fox: Hope you liked it. Please review and no flames.


	5. Chapter 5

**FFox: Hey, sorry I took so long, major writer's block. Any ways here is anoter chapter of the Warrior's Paw, with Tahu Nuva and Flare Fox. Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I don't remember putting this up in the other chapters so this is the only time I'm doing this. All I have to say is: You know it, I know it, end off story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Tahu Nuva was surfing on his magma swords in the lava bend thinking about past battles he fought with his brothers and sister. He was thinking about when they fought the bohrak, the bahrag and the bohrak-kal. He was also thinking about what challenges he might face in the future. Heaving a sigh, he continued surfing until he saw something in the corner of his eye. In a small area to his left, a figure was on its back.

"What is that?" He asked himself. Curiosity took over and he decided to see what the creature is. Leaning to his left, he went over for a closer look. As he got off of his blades, he squinted his eyes, looking at it top to bottom. It looks like a rahi, but its one that he's never seen before. It had light brown fur all over its body and an even lighter brown fur on its head. It had a blue cloth on its arms and torso and a black cloth on its legs. Its tail and ears were light brown and at the tip of its tail and inside its ears was a kind of cream color.

Tahu cocked his head to one side and poked it with his sword on its torso. Nothing happened. He tried again, this time getting a reaction. The figure moaned as it put its paw where Tahu poked it. Besides the creature moving, what surprised him most was that it could talk.

"Quit poking me, it hurts." The creature whined. It sat up and rubbed its head as it looking around as Tahu kept a good distance from it.

Flare rubbed her head as she looked around the place she was at. In front of her was a river of lava a few feet from her back paws. Panicked, Flare backed up until she felt something behind her. Turning to see who it was, eyes widened as her mouth dropped.

She stared at him; looking at him top to bottom, not believing what she was seeing. She shook her head, "This has to be a dream!" she shouted, "It has to!"

Tahu gave this creature an odd look, What kind of rahi is this?' he thought, it's a lot different than what I usually see.'

Flare was pacing back and forward, forgetting that Tahu was there.

"You," he called out to her. Flare froze with her hands pulling her ears. He called out to her again, "who or _what _are you?"

Slowly, Flare turned around; her face showed no fear, but boy, did her eyes show it.

"Answer me!" shouted Tahu. He was starting to get impatient, "who are you?"

Not answering his question, Flare huffed and turned until she saw a flash in the corner of her eye. Looking up, her eyes grew wide. Pulling out her sais, she charged to towards Tahu.

Tahu, not expecting this, charged his magma swords and readied himself for the coming attack, but it never came. What happened was Flare jumped on his shoulders and jumped in the air.

"GET DOWN!" Flare shouted at him. Her Sais soon clashed with a guard dog's blade.

_Wait…_

Both of them pushed back while fighting in mid-air.

_Something's wrong…_

Flare notice that the guard dog was different from the ones at home.

The guard dog had fire-red eyes and the sharpest teeth that she had ever seen. She could definitely tell this one wasn't from home.

As they were descending, the mutt made another attack; Flare successfully blocked it, but fell to the ground hard when the dog rammed its head against hers. Soon, the guard dog fell on all fours without hurting itself and stood up, walking closer and closer to Flare.

Groaning, Flare fluttered her eyes open and sat up a bit. She then saw the mutt's paw right by her. Looking up, she saw the dog with its fire-red eyes blazing and its mouth drooling.

The dog couldn't wait to see what her blood would taste like and the master would be so proud of him as well. Him, the only one to kill the leader of the Vixens. The excitement grew in him as he raised his blade, the sharp side down. Flare closed her and covered her face with her arms, bracing herself for the attack. The dog licked its lips as if he could already taste her blood.

Just as he was about to cut her in half, the dog screamed an ear splitting scream as it dropped the sword and burst in to flames. Tahu pulled back his sword and watched it turned to ashes. When the ashes were gone with the breeze, he looked down at Flare.

"You can open your eyes now," he said to her.

Flare, finally noticing that the blade didn't slice her in two, opened her eyes and looked up at Tahu.

"You saved me?" she asked.

Tahu nodded, "But it's only a one time thing. So don't expect me to do it again.

Flare chuckled, "Well, I guess I owe you one," she stood up and dusted herself off and looked at Tahu.

Now that he was looking at her, Tahu found out that her eyes were two different colors. One was green and the other was blue.

"I…guess…I should…apologize…for the way I acted earlier," she said while picking up her Sais and interrupting Tahu's thoughts. Putting her sais away and holding out a paw, she said, "My name is Flare."

Tahu looked at her, then at her paw, then at her again. He let out a long sigh, put his swords away and took her paw, shaking it.

"Tahu Nuva, Toa of Fire."

* * *

**FFox: Wow! ny first fight scene. I hopethis chapter was ok. Well, your the judge, what should I do? fix or keep? it's your word. Review please.  
Oh, before I forget, for all the people who reviewed and help (coughWhalesharkcough) you all get a waffle my treat!**


End file.
